Imagine Your OTP
by QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Based on 'Imagine Your OTP' from tumblr. Pairings are needed. Updates every 2 weeks. Rating has been increased as a precaution
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, because I've discovered the 'Imagine your OTP' on tumblr, and also because my 'Silly Little Hetalia Headcanons' is receiving good reviews I've decided to do on for 'Imagine your OTP.'**

**Chapters will be posted every fortnight, but this will require suggestions on which pairing will be in that chapter. So please either leave your OTP in a review or PM me!**

**_Next Chapter will be posted on: 03/01/13._**


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine person A of your OTP noticing that that the hickey on person B's neck from the night before is visible… and they are in public and can't tell person B to cover it up so they just try and convey the message by making weird faces and hand gestures at person A.

France watched as his hyper Prussian lover darted around the market appearing to be more hummingbird than nation. They were at the national German Christmas market and Antonio _had_ been with them earlier but at the faintest glimpse of Romano, the Spanish man had disappeared between one blink and the next. So for the meantime Gilbert seemed intent on trying every single piece of German cuisine/alcohol in the market… regardless if they were being sold or not.

It amazed Francis how quickly Gilbert could charm his people out of a bite of cake, a bit of wurst, a dough dumpling and that was just the food that Francis managed to see! It was fascinating to watch him chat and boast his way through the market. Turning around to grin delightedly at Francis as he received his 32nd piece of cake and his 56th drink of beer, Gilbert threw his head back and laughed causing the scarf around his neck to slip slightly. A few seconds later the scarf was donated to group of pleading German children for their snowman and Francis' heart stopped.

Most people would assume that Francis was an extroverted lover, always keen to show off his latest conquest to the world. But anyone who had been at any point involved with him knew that he was quite the opposite. While he may flirt with others incredibly frequently, it was just a force of habit for him. When he was in a relationship with someone it was almost always slow, sweet and passionate. And that was why Gilbert loved him.

Francis' eyes immediately caught sight of the dark bruise on his lover's pale neck from last night. Swiftly his mind traveled back to last night when Gilbert had begged Francis until his voice had all but disappeared and he had clung to him as if he was about to disappear.  
"Francis! Gilbert! Mes amigos!"  
France turned and stared in barely disguised horror as Spain bore down on them, dragging a swearing Romano who was hanging on to a giggling Feliciano for dear life who in turn was dragging a flustered Germany with him. No body except Francis knew that Gilbert was in fact worried about how Germany would take his brother being in a relationship with the nation that once taxed him until his people were dying. And now a single bite mark was about to ruin everything.

Quickly he caught Gilbert's eyes by waving his hands frantically, making facial gestures and attempting to convey the message 'The hickey is showing!' He was less than successful as was soon made clear by the look of extreme confusion on the Prussian's face.

"Francis?" Gilbert whispered casting an anxious glance at his also confused brother who was staring at the weird and wonderful facial expressions and hand gestures Francis was suddenly using, "Have you been drinking?"  
Francis simply smacked himself in the forehead and, noticing Italy's normally closed eyes light up in bewilderment, began to pray in French.  
"Veee~ Gilbert? How'd you get bitten by a bug in this weather?"  
Gilbert's eyes widened and his hand blurred as he smacked his hand over the mark on the left side of his neck. Spain stopped attempting to molest Romano and stared, before bursting into a fit of laughter.  
"Well done Francis! You finally wooed him!"  
"He vhat? With mein bruder?"  
The only good thing was the confusion caused an enraged Ludwig chasing a screaming Francis around the market allowed Gilbert to drink more beer and eat some more cake. And what made Gilbert happy made Francis happy, even if it came at the price of his dignity.

**Tell me what you think! Next update: 17/01/13 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Imagine your OTP curling up in front of a fire together, just out of the shower, after spending the day hiking in the woods.

Kiku groaned quietly as he stretched out his tired old bones and aching muscles on the soft rug. The warmth from the fire swept over his bare damp skin cooling the droplets that trickled downwards from his wet hair.

"Are you okay love?" Arthur asked as he strolled calmly out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around him.  
Kiku hummed in response as he stretched languidly again, knowing that Arthur's beautiful green eyes were slowly sweeping over his bare skin that could be seen as the blanket shifted and fell.  
"Hai," the Japanese man said peering up at England's scarred torso before his eyes lazily drifted up to Arthur's face. He watched as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek which he knew had nothing to do with the long hot shower Arthur had just taken.

"Did you enjoy today my love?" Arthur asked sitting down in front of the armchair stretching his legs out.  
"Yes I did. I haven't been able to do that for a long while."  
Kiku pushed himself up and crawled next to Arthur gently nudging the former pirate forward so he could settle himself behind. Arthur stiffened slightly, his natural instincts panicking about someone being so close to him, but as Kiku's pale leg wrapped itself around his waist as talented fingers began to card their way through his tangled hair.

"It was so relaxing just to walk and to see everything around us… I forget what everything is like. It makes you feel so alive," he purred into Arthur's ear. England pushed himself up and wrapped his arms securely around Kiku's waist pressing his face up against the soft war scarred skin as Japan's strong heartbeat reverberated in his bones.

"Never leave me?"  
"I won't, I swear."

All was quiet in the house as the two nations curled around each other taking comfort in slow exploratory caresses and the strong steady beating of their immortal hearts.

**My muse abandoned me... Please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Imagine person A of your OTP waking up person B with kisses early in the morning.

Germany's eyelids fluttered gently as a gentle breath accidently brushed past them. The normally strict nation was uncharacteristically sprawled across the bed and the smaller nation froze in their movements as he shifted beneath him. A single ray of sunlight shone through the gap in the curtain and illuminated Ludwig's features. Ghost-like fingertips, attracted to the planes of the other man's face trailed along a strong cheekbone, down to outline a bottom lip before moving upwards to trail across the other cheekbone. Gentle kisses followed the invisible trail.

Germany huffed out a breath through his nose and shifted, causing the other balanced on his hips to shoot their hands out to catch themself. Sleepy blue eyes flicked open for the briefest of moments as Canada did the only thing he could feasible think of at that point in time. Germany's 'yes widened further as his brain slammed into full conscience at the feel of the northern nations cool lips on his own. He pulled Matthew closer to himself, humming slightly in appreciation as he heard the noise that escaped Canada's mouth as he did so.

"Guten Morgen," Germany mumbled when they finally drew apart.  
"Bon matin, I guess," Matthew said, blushing slightly and looking downwards, "I wasn't trying to wake you up."  
"I am glad you did Matthew. That vas a gut way to wake up. Vhere were you going?"  
"There's a meeting in ten minutes."

No-one dared to question why Ludwig ran into the meeting room exactly on time when he normally was there waiting for them and tutting impatiently. And no-one noticed Canada slip into his seat ten minutes late. They were all too busy with their own internal dramas. That meant that no-one saw Canada blow Germany a kiss and for the German nation to respond by kissing Matthew quickly before starting the meeting.

**I really like this pairing and I don't really know why...  
Ayumi Kudou: Rest assured, I am writing the ChinaxLiechenstein prompt you gave me. I've also put that pairing into the list I have okay?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Next update: 14/02/13 :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Imagine your OTP making out in a hot tub.

Romano lay down on the marble table and mumbled out an appreciative expletive as scented hands began to caress his back, warm calloused thumbs pressing into the knots of tension. Arrogantly he pushed himself up dislodging the man behind him slightly, who bit back a muffled curse before bowing deeply. A chuckle came for him as the smaller Italian prowled towards the Spaniard and yanked the chain around his neck.  
"Follow me bastardo. You will show me respect," he snarled, raking manicured nails down the man's bare chest before forcing him to follow Romano.

"GET OUT!" he bellowed as he entered the baths, terrifying two people so much that they fell _into_ the baths, only to be dragged back out again quickly by their companions. The elder Vargas brother's temper was legendary.  
"Master?" the Spaniard asked through gritted teeth with fire burning in his eyes. Romano stepped close to him, keeping tight hold on the chain to stop the man from stepping away from him as he raised hands and held them momentarily there, feeling the muscles under the skin.

Nonchalantly he pushed hard, causing the man to waver on the edge, panic flittering through his eyes as he plummeted backwards and hit the warm water hard. Romano pulled of his towel and jumped in after Antonio before the man surfaced. His dark brown hair was plastered to his head and he was gasping for breath. However without pausing he grabbed hold of Romano and pinned him to the side of the bath and began to kiss him frantically with a greater desire than his desire for air.  
"Soon amour. Soon," Romano gasped as a fire began to sear through his veins, called to life by Antonio's searing kisses.

**:P My laptop's on the verge of dying so I had to type quickly :D Please tell me what you think! Next update: 28/02/13**


	6. Chapter 6

Imagine your OTP staying up until the sun comes up having a movie/TV marathon

Heavy boots clunked outside the door as Switzerland prowled the corridors outside on his nightly patrols. He paused outside Liechtenstein's closed door and listened to the muffled snores coming from inside. Shaking his head, he begrudgingly continued on in order to sleep.

"He's gone!"  
Duvets were flung off and quiet footsteps patted over to the TV. The light illuminated the room revealing Liechtenstein who was perched in the centre of a beanbag sofa and Italy, hair pulled back under his neckerchief, who quickly joined her on the beanbag. Looks were exchanged and the two European nations exclaimed, "Let the horror movie marathon commence!"

Morning rolled around and revealed the two European nations' curled around each as tightly that it was hard to tell where the cross-dressing Italian ended and the petit Liechtenstein cross dresser began.  
"Lilli?"  
"Yes Feli?"  
"Has it gone yet?"  
"Yes. Yes it has."

Feliciano emerged from the cocoon of blankets and limbs to smile warmly at the girl.  
"Thank you!" he beamed and leant to gently press a kiss to her lips. Before she could react he had turned and jumped out of the window and began to run back to Italy prompting a barrage of gunshots from Switzerland. Blushing Lilli pulled the blanket back over her head, dislodging a piece of paper as she did so. Unfolding it she saw Italy's familiar scrawled handwriting '_I was never scared. I just wanted to hug you all night :3_'

**Gah! So sorry! I had exams and no muse and exams and weird power cuts and all sorts :( Next update is: 14/03/12**


	7. Chapter 7

Imagine your OTP making love the night before one or both of them has to go complete a dangerous and life-threatening task. 

"Do you really have to go?"  
Alfred sighed, gazing at his girlfriend who still had porcelain fingers wrapped loosely around the stem of a broken glass. Pieces of the glass littered the floor behind him from where it had flung at him a few minutes earlier.  
"I have to Nat. I can't abandon my country."  
Icy blue eyes shot up and fixed him with a cold glare. Pale lips curled into a snarl as she replied," Instead you abandon me! You have no," she paused as her mask slipped and her true fear and sadness shone few before she collected herself and continued, "No idea what it is like for me Alfred Franklin Jones!"

Alfred crossed the floor quickly and hugged the Belarusian tightly, uncaring of the stings of pain as she dug her nails into his arms in an unspoken plea to keep him with her. He knew her well enough to know that she would never ask to him to stay, never admit her weakness.  
"Let me make love to you. Please Nat? I'll be back before you know it."  
She raised her head and pressed cool lips to his to seal the unspoken promise as his hands ran through her long silver hair.

As she stood on the platform and watched him leave she waved twice before dropping her hand and returning to the car with the phantom touch of his lips and hands to keep her safe and protected while her boyfriend fought overseas to ensure that she would always remain that way.

**This is a made up war to make sure things are clear. I'm also not writing M rated stuff till my milestone birthday so please check out my poll? Except lots of Canada in the future, I think half the pairings have him in but instead you have AmeBel! Not sure which pairing is next so please feel free to put one in a review. If I have promised you a fic, in the Easter holidays I am going to write all of the fics I've promised people ^^; so that'll be fun :P**


End file.
